The three sins and their dragons
by LuxLux1
Summary: This is the story of a nameless girl who arrive at Berk, riding a dragon the teen vikings already meet. With her wide knowledge about dragons Hiccup thinks she would be a good addition to Berk. Of course, he didn't count on her to yawn every fifth second. Will she get over her laziness and tiredness, and what is the truth about her past? Contain TuffnutxOC later on...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello. This will be my first official story on this website. Please have mercy on me..*anime tears*. I haven't seen the movie yet, but I have begun to watch 'Dragons: Riders of Berk'. This story will follow the series, and I will throw in my own plots too. But that will be later, when my OC is ready for it. Hope you like the prologue. Review your opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'How To Train Your Dragon' or 'Dragons: Riders Of Berk' or any of their charters or their plot.**

**PROLOGUE START.**

This is how it begun...

_"Stop eating al of it! Half is mine!" A boy yell and stomp his foot angrily at the ground._

_He have golden, short hair with adorable locks. The kind you only want to glide your fingers trough. It even looks like its real gold, and it almost shine in the strong sunlight pouring down in-between the palm leaves. His brown-golden eyes are staring at the other boy in the glade. He wear a red tunic, and brown pants and the belt. Plus the leather necklace around his neck._

_The other boy, who is the same age, turn around, with his mouth stuffed with the insides of the melon he hold in his hands. His green, shoulder long hair flow around as a breeze pass by. Oddly enough, it kinda looks like seaweed. Two light green but yellowish eyes look straight into the other boy's. In those pools of green a tinge carefree-ness twinkle. This boy goes around shirtless, and wear short similar to the other boy's._

_Brothers. Twin brothers actually. They don't have much in common, except a few things. Both of them are slightly tanned, like dragons and have a lot of energy._

_"Bib ub sub sobebing? (did you say something?)." The green-haired boy say, with his mouth still full. _

_"Urgh! Your so annoying!" For a second, it almost looks like his eyes flash red. Like a demon's eyes. But it disappear quickly. _

_The fruit go down the throat. "Hehe, you too twin-bro."_

_He open his mouth widely to take another bite. Showing his open mouth, a set of super sharp teeth is viewable for the jungle insects to see. They sink into the large fruit, and tear a mouthful of without a struggle. _

_"HEY! STOP EATING IT! IT'S MINE!" The golden-haired boy yell._

_Swallow. "Forget it!"_

_His brother's eyes turn into slits, and a loud growl erupt from the center of his throat. But as he knee down to pound on his brother..._

_"RAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_A roar from the sky stop him. The twins look up, just as a shadow cover up the sun for a mere second. It's formed like a bird, but it is far to big. Happiness bubble up from the surface in both the boys stomaches._

_"Mommy is back!" _

_With their fight long forgotten they run into the jungle. Towards a grey mountain. It reach up high, al towards the clouds. A dark, ominous drift over the island. There is no end of the cloud, and it reach as far as the eye can see. Somewhere in distance, lightning thunder. A storm is coming up._

_The young boys come up to hole in the mountain. A tunnel. Large, unusual footprints cover the ground. They lead into the dark tunnel. But the boys don't notice, and instead run into the darkness._

_"Mommy? Where are you?" The boys call out._

_The sentence bounce between the walls, repeating several times before disappearing.  
A purring sound replace the young boys echo, and they boys see light further into the cave. Both of them run towards it without any fear. Their mother has shown them to never be afraid of fire, or the other beasts in caves.  
As the boys reach the end of the tunnel, after taking a turn, a large cave have gotten digged out by something or someone. It really is a large cave. Here they boys spent their first three years of their live. The cave walls are covered in some burn marks, a few scratch marks and the boys charcoal paintings. They aren't so good, but who would like to break the young boys spirits? Here and there a few animal skins lay around, plus a few wooden bowls, clothes, spoons and other crafted items. Al stolen from Romans, Vikings ect.  
Like it usually is, it is lit up by a large fire in the middle of it. It lit up the entire cave, and also the stone bed. But it's occupied. A big, red dragon have curled up into of it. It's big, yellow eyes stare down at something wrapped in its tail. _

_"Mommy!" The boys hurry over to their mother. The dragon. A huge, black Monstrous Nightmare with yellowish eyes._

_The dragon look up, seeing her boys footsteps against the stone floor. She purr at her boys, and look back down towards the tail. As the young boys reach their mother, the green haired boy look over to the tail._

_"Where have you been mommy?" The golden-haired boy ask and look up at her. _

_At the same time the green haired boys eyes widen. He look at his brother, and back at the tail, and to his brother again. This goes once, twice... Quietly he sneak over to the tail, without a sound. _

_The mother dragon and the golden-haired boy begin to converse with each other._

_"Grhh..."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Brother! Come have a look at this!"_

_Sighing at his brother, he walk over to his twin. _

_"Can you stop.."_

_The green-haired brother interrupts his rant about how 'stupid' and 'loud' his 'odd haired' brother is._

_"LOOK ALREADY!" _

_Sigh. "Ok! Ok!... Oh."_

_The golden-haired boy have al rights to be surprised. It's not everyday something like that happens. But it have already happened twice. Both cases at the same time..._


	2. Chapter 1: Berk

**Chapter 1: Landing in Berk.**

I yawn, for who knows how many times iv done it.

"Looks like we finally are there..." I say, and close my eyes half way.

My dragon's bones rattle, and an ear crushing roar pierce trough the sky. Even my own bones rattle when he roar. Why wouldn't they?  
And as we slowly come closer to our goal.

The isle of Berk.

* * *

**A few minutes later: No ones p.o.v.**

"Okay! Let's talk about the BoneKnapper." Hiccup declare to his fellow teenage vikings, with the book of dragons in hand. "What did we learn about it?"

The teen vikings sit in a circle on the ground inside the old dragon slaying arena. Their dragon partners lay around, just chilling. Hiccup sit with Astrid next to him, then Snotloud, Ruffnut and Tuffnut next to Hiccup. But Fishlegs and his Boulder class dragon Meatlug isn't there yet. After an half hour of waiting, they started without him. They figured he would turn up later.  
Anyway, it had been a week since they returned to Berk on the large BoneKnapper back. Stoick had apologized to his old friend, hence he didn't believe him when Gobber told the tale of the mysterious dragon. It's understandable that he didn't. Gobber do tell some incredible stories sometimes.

Hiccup had been really exited about returning home to the viking village. After their adventure, they know knew a lot more about the bone napping dragon. Plus that he now could study its habits and measure it. But after he came back from fetching the book of dragons, he found out that the dragon had flown away. Hiccup was slightly disappointed, yet he had gained some information about it, and wrote it al down with care. But he had hopes that it might come back one day. Hopefully then he could take a closer look at it, and maybe even train it.

**(A/N: Oops, it seems as if I came to far of from the current time. Back to the present!)**

"I know! The BoneKnapper have soft, weak skin!" Astrid say, remembering the day they meet the giant, bone-wielding dragon. "That's why they use bones to make a coat of armor! It can search its entire life just to make the perfect armor, spending years to hunt them down and add them to his collection!"

"Correct!" Hiccup say to the blond next to him. "What else?"

"Um.. It's a Stroker class, right?..I mean, that was some really hot fire. My eye brows almost burned up." Ruffnut say, unsure about her answer.

"Nope. It's in the mystery class." Hiccup say.

"Haha! You got it wrong!" Tuffnut tease his twin. She replied with punch in the arm.

Hiccup ignore the twins. "Ok. What else?"

Silence... Silence... Silence...

"We don't know anything else." Astrid say, shruging her shoulders.

Hiccup search trough his book, once, twice...

"Your right. That's al. It flew away before I could measure it, or even feed it. Guess we will have to wait until another.."

**"BONEKNAPPER!"**

A terrified Fishlegs come flying trough the door on Meatlug, who is not equally terrified as her partner. The teen vikings stand up, and their dragons look up.

"Well look who finally shows up." Snotloud say, gesturing at the fellow viking.

"Fishlegs what is it?" Hiccup ask. "What is al this about a BoneKnapper?"

Meatlug land, but Fishlegs doesn't dismount his dragon.

"Remember the BoneKnapper we meet? When we shipwrecked, and Gobber told al the stories?" Fishlegs ask.

"Course we do. What about it?" Astrid say.

"**IT HAVE RETURNED!** Gobber is feeding it in the great hall this moment! I heard it from Stoick!" Fishlegs out burst.

Al the dragons stand up, predicting it might be time to fly of. Toothless run up to Hiccups side wide-eyed and surprised.

"Woah!"

"Really?!"

"Wow. What's the chances of that?" Hiccup say, closing his book. "Anyway, now it's here. We should hurry before it fly away again."

They al climb up on their dragons, taking of and flying past their Gronckle riding friend.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He yell after them, and quickly take of after them.

* * *

**At the great hall: Back to normal p.o.v. **

I laugh softly at my dragons behavior. Skullbash purr as he get scratched under his chin by the hook armed viking. He even lay on his back. A dragon must completely trust a person to do that. When revealing his stomach he also expose a weak spot. Anything could swipe down and attack his belly. Maybe the armor would take some of the damage, but it would hurt the dragon anyhow.

But here he is, purring and begs for more for a person that I don't even know.

"You're a good boy! Oh yes you are!" Gobber the viking say, climbing on his stomach and rub it.

Skullbash body goes numb at the treatment.

"Tough, bone clad dragon goes puppy." I laugh, and shift my legs.

I climbed up on a roof beam when we entered after talking to the chief, Stoick. The viking chief decided that I could stay, as long as I didn't cause trouble to the village. At first he was hesitant, but seeing his friend being happy to see the BoneKnapper, we went along with it. Good to know that the leader is fair.  
After our conversation he went out, mumbling something about 'fishlegs' and 'hiccup'. Odd viking. But what should I know, Iv never meet a viking before. Gobber and Stoick was the first. They can al be wierd or insane as far as I know.

After watching my dragon funny behavior I decided, and I can't believe I say this, to delay my sought after nap. I'll have loads of nap time later.

"You know lass," Gobber say and climb of my dragon, looking up at me. "I didn't think this feisty dragon had a rider."

I shrug lazily. "I have been his partner for years. But I got tired to chase after his precious bone, and stayed home..." Pause for yawn. "What different could I have made anyway?..."

**"Gobber!"**

I turn my head. Six teenagers, six dragons and a Stoick walk toward us. I spot the front boy first, and the Night Fury next to him.

_'That must be him! The boy I have heard about.' _I think, not moving a muscle. _'I thought he would look_ _stronger_..._ And taller...'_

I eye the others as they walk towards Skullbash and Gobber. One tough looking blond girl, a dark-haired muscle boy, one chubby boy and two twins, one being a guy and the other being a girl. Then the dragons; A Deadly Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronckle and the Night Fury. Except for the dragon of the night, they other are dragon types iv come across many times before. But I have only seen three other Night Furies.

"Hello young vikings! Came to see them, eh?" Gobber ask.

"That's right." The brown-haired boy say, and slowly walk up to Skullbash.

Skullbash take notice of the familiar faces, and stand up for a closer look at the one coming closer. The boy raise his hand, slowing in before the dragon. His Night Fury partner stare intensively at my dragon. Just like true partner and friend should. Always looking after the other ones back, ready to defend by any sign of aggravation. Skullbash doesn't react negatively when he gently put his hand at his snout, but close his eyes in approval.

"Good boy." The boy smile slightly.

Skullbash relax, and lay down.

I nod. _'Calm anc collected. Now I see what made this boy succeed in taming the Night Fury.'_

I open my mouth to tell him he did good, when I quickly close it again. Ne, take too much energy. He will notice me, sooner or later.

"I asked for Fishlegs to fetch you." Stoick say. "I really need your help with this situation."

"Don't worry dad." Dad? "We'll fly him to the arena. I promise he won't bother anyone."

"It's not the dragon im worried about Hiccup." Stoick say.

Seriously? His name is Hiccup? Hilarious. This thing with vikings getting weirder and weirder...

This boy, Hiccup (Must.. choke.. laugh...) turn to look at his dad.

"Then, what is it?"

Stoick's eyes avert up to the roof beam where he knows im laying. Pair after pair, their eyes turn to look at the same spot as the chief.

"It seems like I won't get away from this *yawn* anymore..."

I sit up, and put two finger to my lips. I whistle loudly. Skullbash look up at me, and lift his tail upwards. The giant, maze like tail bend up high enough for me to grab one if the bones that poke out from end of it. I hold on tightly as the tail lower and I make my grand entrance. My figure slowly comes out from the shadows and get illuminated by the fire in the center of the Great Hall.

My entrance gains a few gasps and wide-eyed stares from the teens. Tsk, this is why I never wanted to stand in the spotlight. The reactions I get are lame. I'm kinda like 'AH! THE SPOT-LIGHT! IT BURNS!'.

"Hello." I yawn out, showing of my glittering teeth.

"Who.. Are you?" The male twin ask.

I smile slightly. "My name? Tsk, it's not like you would *yawn* understand. But sure... What ever fuel your fire."

I crook my neck backwards and inhale air. Then, I bend forward and roar. The teens and the two older vikings cover their ears. I'm sure people outside the Great Hall cover their ears to. Al of the dragons get dizzy by the loud sound, and wobble slightly. The two heads of the Zippleback keep crash into each other, and the Nightmare burst into flames. Skullbash wobble to, but not as much as the others. He have gotten used to it.  
My more piercing then a BoneKnappers, and almost as mind-blowing as a Thunderdrum's. Seeing how I pain the vikings, and how the Nightmare soon will lit the house on fire, I pipe down and smile.

"That's how you pronounce my name." I laugh.

The dragons stop wobbling, and shake their heads to regain their senses.

"What a name..." the tough blond looking girl one say.

Hiccup look at me.

"Now that we know your name," His voice dripping with sarcasm. "Could you tell us more specific who you are."

I grin and pet Skullbash's tail bones. "I'm this dragons rider."

"What?!"

"Oh Thor..."

"Wait! Wait!" Say the muscular guy, gesturing with his arms at the same time. "You mean to tell us, that a _girl _is riding that _fierce, bone clad_ dragon?!"

The blond tough looking girl punch his arm.

"Ouch! What did I say!?" He ask, and rub his now sore arms.

Cocky, really cocky.

"I would come down and punch you too... *yawn*.. But it would take unnecessary energy." I say.

"What a lazy ass.." The male twin say.

"Anyway!" Hiccup say, chancing subject. He walk up to me, and I release Skullbash's tail and meet him halfway. "Im Hiccup. It's very nice to meet you."

I nod.

"You to.. *yawn*..."

One at the time they al introduce themself to me.

"I'm Astrid. It's some roar you got there."

"My name is Fishlegs. I was wondering, does a BoneKnapper have 5 plus speed, or is it less?"

"Can you, like, kill someone with that roar?"

"That would be totaly awsome!" That's Ruffnut and Tuffnut. **(A/N If you hadn't guessed!)**

"Who I am?! I'm just the most mightly viking ever born!" Snotloud...

I chuckle at them. Al of them seem cool, more or less, and they al have odd names. I like them!

"It's a pleasure to meet al of you." I say.

"So, for how long are you staying on Berk?" Hiccup ask.

"It depends *yawn* on how long I am allowed to stay." I glance at the chief.

Al the eyes are turned on him, awaiting my answer. The viking look between us al.

"I have to think about it. Be back at dinner tonight, and you will have my answer." Stoick say, and walk away.

Gobber follow him, but whisper to me.

"I'm voting for ya lass!"

I smile, and thank him. Both of them exit the Great Hall, and I am now alone with the other teens.

"Yum.. Im invited for dinner." I say, and rub my stomach happily.

"Hey, girl. You want to see the village?" Astrid ask.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. It might take some more time before the next chapter comes out. Be patient with me.**


End file.
